Nirvana Awaits
by cuore ridente
Summary: Koushirou has always admired Lord Taichi ever since he first saw a painting of him. But when his best friend Mimi convinces him to dress up as a girl to become a candidate to be one of his concubines, his daydreams just might become reality. Taishirou, AU
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a little plotbunny that's been hopping around in my mind for a bit, and I suddenly got inspired to write it. It's just a little experiment that I'll update every now and again – "Samson" is still my main focus. But here you go; I hope you like it.

~*~

_Nirvana Awaits: Prologue_

~*~

"Next!"

_Sigh._ "No, that one's no good either."

"Next!"

Ishida Yamato, one of the _daimyo_'s, or territorial lord's, best advisors, walked up to his master and gave him a quick tap on the shoulder. The _daimyo_ grumbled, acknowledging his presence.

"My Lord, you do this _every year._ Don't you think you should just pick one and get it over with? You never _have_ to use them. It's just not worth it to take another week to pick _one more_."

Lord Taichi glared at his friend and advisor as he turned around. "I will _do_ whatever I _please_, Ishida-kun." And with that, he returned to his former position, only to dismiss the next candidate for his collection of concubines.

Lord Taichi was infamous throughout his land for being especially choosy about his concubines. What exactly enticed him to pick a certain one and dismiss the hundreds of others, nobody was quite sure. But his picky taste had left his servants no choice but to raid the villages, bringing every girl over the age of 13 who was not already married to stand in front of the lord, whether they liked it or not. Their families would get a sum of money in exchange for their daughter, so sometimes, the families had no choice but to hope that their daughter would be picked.

However, what was peculiar was that Lord Taichi seemed to always go with the flow. Most lords, _shogun_, and emperors were excited about fresh new faces behind closed doors, but not Lord Taichi. The servants raiding the villages – he never ordered that. It was simply the custom in his land for the lord to pick two new concubines every year.

No one heard from the girls whom Taichi managed to pick, so they remained a mystery. Perhaps Taichi was so satisfied with the concubines he already had so he didn't want any more. But what most people hypothesized was that he had probably fallen in love with one of the girls and felt guilty by sleeping with other women. It had happened before. But, custom was custom, and it was not meant to be broken. Besides, nobility could only marry other nobility – it was unheard of to marry a woman as low as a concubine.

So there Lord Taichi sat, after a week of deliberating, with one of the two chosen. He rested his head in his palm, looking bored, sending off each girl with a wave of his hand.

And then one came to the front of the line. And his eyes perked up, his head raised in wonder, and he announced to his subjects:

"_That one._"


	2. Village Beauty and her Gay Best Friend

_The Village Beauty and her Gay Best Friend_

~*~

It happened every year.

He would watch as ripe young girls would pretty-up their faces and rush outside to the lord's men who were searching for candidates to become concubines. Even if a girl would be rejected the year before, and even years before that, she would still let herself be carted away to stand before him once again.

And then there were the girls who would rather die than become a concubine. They would hide in the makeshift cellars under their huts, praying that they would not be taken away – for they had to help take care of their family, work in the fields, or continue the meetings with a potential husband, men they actually loved. Some would escape; both most didn't, for the lord's men had keen eyes.

But Izumi Koushirou would always sigh in longing as he watched the giggling girls fade away into the distance, and while he understood the sorrow of the opposite group, he still couldn't help but wonder why they wouldn't want to live in a palace for the rest of their lives to be with _him_ – the handsome, brilliant Lord Yagami Taichi, _daimyo_ of the land.

Ever since he had laid eyes on that splendid painting of his lord, he dreamed about him at night and fantasized about him during the day. It was improper, that he knew, but he couldn't help it. How could he? The image pricked at his insides and at his heart. Deep brown eyes, bronze skin, a beautiful mess of brown hair – he was gorgeous. No woman could ever compare to him.

Of course, he could never tell his family or his friends of this secret passion. He kept it tucked away in his mind, savoring it every day relentlessly as he worked in the rice fields.

It was a secret until he was _forced _to confess – by his potential wife, that is. Her name was Tachikawa Mimi, and she was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in the entire village. Everyone knew that if she went before the lord, she would probably be chosen, but her parents had other plans. They wanted her to remain in the village and marry a local man. So they had hidden her in the cellar successfully for years, keeping her beauty hidden from the _daimyo_.

The Tachikawa and Izumi families were more well-off than most of the villagers, so it only made sense to pair up their children, who were born within months of each other. So Mimi and Koushirou met. They took a liking to each other; however, it was by no means romantic. As they met each time, they became closer and closer friends, but not lovers. But they knew that if they were to wed, they could most certainly enjoy each other's company, even if they weren't in love. Besides, that's how most arranged marriages were anyway.

Koushirou and Mimi grew so close that he finally revealed his longtime desire for their lord, and Mimi, in turn, revealed hers. She was frustrated about her parents preventing her from being a candidate, and Koushirou, well; it was obvious what his lamentations were.

They were best friends, and they decided to fool everyone into thinking that they were in love; however, they had other dreams.

~*~

"It's that time of year again in about a month, I heard today," Koushirou bemoaned to Mimi as they sat on their rock in the forest.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Mimi beamed as she tried to place a flower in her hair.

"Why's that?" Koushirou asked. "We _both_ got really depressed last year."

"Well, not this year, Koushirou-kun," Mimi exclaimed, grinning at the redhead. She took a deep breath and stated: "I'm going to go."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Going to... Wait a minute, how in the _world_ are you going to avoid being shut-in by your parents again?"

"Trust me. I'm devising a plan." She winked at him. "Oh, and did I mention? It includes _you_."

Koushirou sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Mimi stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "You don't get it, do you? Ha! And _you're_ supposed to be the smart one of the two of us!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. What are you implying?"

"That you're going to come _with _me, silly!"

Silence. Koushirou gawked at her, mouth-open in disbelief. "_Right!_ Yeah, okay, we can _totally_ pass me off as a girl, mhmm." He rolled his eyes.

"_Exactly._"

"Uh, _what?_"

"We're going to make you look like a girl, and if you're lucky, Lord Taichi will pick you!"

Koushirou stared at her as though she was crazy. "Mimi-chan, you know you're acting delusional right now. Have you thought this out at all? Even if I do get picked – which I _highly_ doubt – it wouldn't be long until Lord Taichi would find out..." He blushed at the thought. "Who _knows_ what could happen to me?"

"Just play really hard-to-get," she suggested. "It'll make him want you all the more. Plus, he might actually fall for you a bit, so if he found out, I _doubt_ he'd do anything harsh to you. Like, maybe you could convince him to make you an advisor or something. At least you'd still be close to him." She combed her long brown hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, right. Besides, you want Lord Taichi as much as I do. Why do you want to help me, or even make him 'fall for me a bit'?"

"'Cause you're my best friend, _duh!_" She bonked Koushirou on the head. "If we _both_ got picked, that would be really cool!"

Koushirou sighed and smiled. "I suppose." The idea was really starting to entice him. Even if he could just _see_ Lord Taichi in person...that might be enough. And to get _that_ close to him – he started blushing again – that might just fulfill his _life_.

"Koushirou-kun? _Yoo hoo_, come back to earth!"

Mimi was waving her hand in front of his face, and he was startled as he came out of his daydream. "Oh! Sorry, Mimi-chan."

Mimi sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if _you're_ more obsessed with Lord Taichi than I."

Koushirou met that with another blush. "S-so how are we going to make me look like a girl? My hair alone will give away that I'm a guy."

"Then grow it out! Your hair grows like a weed, plus you already haven't cut it in awhile. By the time the lord's men come around, it might be shoulder-length. Just tell your parents I want you to 'experiment' with it or something. Then when I come up with the plan, I'll lend you my makeup at some point."

Koushirou just sighed. "You make this sound like this'll be easy."

"Come on, you have the village beauty and her gay best friend at her side – we're unstoppable!"

And at that, he laughed. "Well, you _do_ have a good point there."


	3. Escape

_Escape_

~*~

"You're beautiful, Koushirou-kun. Oops, I mean _Kouko-chan._"

Mimi finished brushing Koushirou's hair as she glanced into the looking glass he was holding. He was staring at himself, not believing his image. He had kept his hair up in a small ponytail for the last couple weeks, but now that it was down (and almost shoulder-length, like Mimi had predicted) he couldn't believe how..._girly_ he looked.

"Mimi-chan-"

"Oh yeah, don't forget that I'm Misumi now!"

"Yes, I know. But..." He paused. "Am...am I really that pretty? I mean, even with my old haircut?"

"Actually, you are," she told him sweetly and sincerely, setting the brush down and smiling. "You're a very pretty boy, Koushirou-kun. And I'm not just saying that; the other girls think so, too."

"Do they find this to be a negative thing?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Some yes, some no. But they all think that you're a great catch, and some even say that they envy me!"

Koushirou flushed, flattered. "Really? Wow...I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be. You're great!" She beamed. "And that's why Lord Taichi will pick you!"

The butterflies that had been floating around in his stomach all morning had started up again. "I hope so."

"Now, for your makeup!" Mimi reached into her bag of things that she had collected and started working on Koushirou's foundation, using her mother's precious, geisha-like white powder that she had managed to swipe. It almost didn't seem too far-off from Koushirou's porcelain pale tone, but it made him look pure and innocent, just the way concubines should.

They were by their rock – their secret rock that nobody knew about, for it was tucked away in the nearby woods. Mimi had easily convinced her parents that she was hiding in the cellar early; after all, the lord's men might come in the morning that year. And Koushirou had simply told his parents that he was going to work in the rice fields, and it would take a long time for anyone to find him there even if he actually had been telling the truth. Once they heard the lord's men enter the town, they would run down to them and become indistinguishable among the other girls. It was quite simple, really.

Mimi had already done herself up as she had waited for Koushirou, and each of them had a few belongings in a sack. Mimi's, of course, mostly had make-up.

She finished with his foundation and went onto blush, then finishing with the traditional eyeliner and some surrounding red berries for his lips. She stood back and admired her handiwork, nodded, and then handed the looking glass to him.

And his mouth dropped open.

"Wow, I...I don't even recognize myself!"

"You're gorgeous," she told him, smiling broadly. "He won't be able to resist you!"

"Same goes for you," he told her. "Don't forget about yourself."

"Oh, I suppose I can't help it! I mean, I love Lord Taichi and all, but this is just so exciting and daring!" She clapped in anticipation.

"Well, let's try to keep calm and collected about this," Koushirou advised her.

"I know. Now, I brought one of my kimonos from when I was younger; it should fit you."

They were about the same height (Koushirou had _finally_ caught-up), but he was definitely lacking in the...chest area.

"This was always too long on me, and I was so mad because it's a nice kimono," she told him as he put it on. "But it should fit you perfectly. Oh, look, it does!"

The kimono was yellow with red flowers embroidered all over it, and it made Koushirou's hair look like flame and his eyes like ebony. Mimi nodded in approval. "Looks great!"

"Yeah, he's _totally_ going to want a concubine with no chest." Koushirou tugged at the fabric.

"Now, now! This is _no_ time to be pessimistic! Wait...did you hear that?"

Koushirou was silent as he listened. Yes, there it was – the call. "Oh, _Kami-sama_...they're here."

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

They quickly stuffed their belongings into their bags and ran towards the village, trying their best not to soil their clothes, makeup or hair. It wasn't long before the reached the town square, which was filled with girls rejoicing and girls crying hysterically.

"I'm just praying no one recognizes me," Koushirou whispered to Mimi.

"Don't worry about it; you're not the only redhead in the village. And I'm so much more dolled-up that usual that I doubt anyone would recognize me."

"Yeah, but you're prettier than all of the girls here," Koushirou pointed out.

"Ah, so what? There's nothing my parents would be able to do about it. Technically, I'm supposed to be here anyway." She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. "We'll be fine. Here, let's go up to that man over there."

They headed towards a man on a horse who looked important. As they walked with the crowd, Koushirou could hear the whispers of the villagers watching.

"Who are those two girls? They're awfully pretty."

"Yes, yes indeed. They will be prime candidates for the _daimyo_."

"Which one do you think is prettier, _okaa-san_? The brown-haired one or the red-haired one?"

"I think the red-head is."

"No way!"

"I'm not as concerned with that, little Ryuu, as I am with figuring who they are. I almost want to say I've seen them before..."

Koushirou's grip on Mimi's hand tightened as he quickened their pace. The _last_ thing they needed was to be spotted.

They finally reached the man sitting on the horse, who looked at them, nodded, and jerked his head towards the horse-drawn carts. Hearts pounding, Mimi and Koushirou climbed into the carts and sat, surrounded by the mixed emotions of the other girls, waving goodbye to their family members.

"You know..." Koushirou started as he glanced around. "I...I really wish I could've said goodbye to my parents."

"I did in my head," Mimi replied, looking just as downcast.

"Same. But it's not enough."

"I know. Hopefully, we'll see them again one day."

Because regardless, they weren't coming back. If they were rejected, they would stay in the city, hopefully to find work of some sort and try again the next year. If they continued to fail, they would most likely marry and start a family. What else was there to do? But to go back to their families...that would be deathful shameful. Leaving like this was an insult enough to their family name and ancestors, _especially_ for Koushirou. But they were willing to sacrifice that.

After all, it was for Lord Yagami Taichi.

~*~

No one spoke to them on the hours-long ride there; there were too many glares of envy. Koushirou couldn't believe that girls were actually _jealous_ of his looks, but perhaps it was something he'd have to get used to.

Mimi simply gazed at the passing landscape, marveling at the fact that she was actually traveling away from home. Koushirou tried to do the same, but he was too nervous; he was _actually_ going to meet the great Lord Taichi.

"Hey," she whispered to him at one point, "you should try to practice your girl voice on others. See if it's convincing enough."

Koushirou nodded. They had been practicing it for weeks. His voice was already on the higher side for a boy, so all he really had to do was keep it quiet and hushed.

"_Konnichiwa!_" Mimi suddenly screamed out of the blue, making some of the girls jump. "I think we need to liven things up a bit! I'm Misumi!"

"And I-I'm Kouko," Koushirou said, almost in a whisper.

The girls simply stared at them for a moment before one decided to be friendly. "Um...hi. I'm Noguchi Ayako. I've never seen you two in the village before. What are your family names?"

_That_ seemed to be the question all of the girls were buzzing about. All eyes were on them now.

"Um..." They hadn't thought about false family names! They didn't think anyone would ask! They both frantically tried to think of names that weren't in the village. "S-Sasaki Misumi!" Mimi managed to spit out.

"A-and Shimizu K-Kouko," Koushirou stuttered.

"Oh," Ayako said, perplexed. "I've never heard of them before."

"Well, we're relatively new in the community," Mimi explained, improvising as she went. "And our families aren't very sociable. I keep telling them to reach out, but they're so introverted!"

Koushirou was ready to bang his head into a wall. Repeatedly. _How did we not think up this stuff sooner!? So stupid... Less dreaming about Lord Taichi and more logical thinking!_

Mimi kept light conversation with Ayako, but Koushirou mostly kept quiet. Mimi nudged him after awhile, _Oh, yeah, this is supposed to be for me to practice my voice._

"What do you think, Kouko-chan?"

He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation at all. He suddenly sat up straight and said, "Umm...I don't know."

"How do you keep such posture?" a girl suddenly asked, looking over. "You looked so poised and...peaceful. I wish I could do that, but I'm just a klutz!" She couldn't have been older than 14.

Koushirou blushed at the compliment. "I don't know...I don't try it. But thank you so much."

"Maybe you could teach me?" She looked up brightly. "I _have_ to get chosen! My family needs the money really badly."

"Yeah...same with mine," came a girl with a dirty face from the corner. "But I don't want to go."

"Me neither," said another.

"Well, I think you're nuts!" Mimi exclaimed, hands on her hips. "To be with Lord Taichi would be amazing! And you'd live in a palace for the rest of your life! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

The girls just shifted back and forth awkwardly. "It doesn't sound so great to me. I miss my family already," said the dirty-faced girl.

"Yeah, me too," said the other.

"But you'll make them happy with all that money," piped up another one who was almost as pretty as Mimi, but not quite. "So in the end, _everyone's_ happy! My family will be financially secure, and _I'll_ get to sleep with a master lover!" She sighed in bliss at the thought, but Koushirou couldn't help but blush.

"But doesn't it disturb you that it'll be with so many other girls?" one girl asked. "I don't like that... I want a husband who will only love _me_."

"Me, too," agreed several girls.

"Well, if you really don't want to be there, I think he'll be able to tell," said Koushirou, trying to reassure the worrying girls. "I'm sure he's nice enough that he wouldn't pick an unwilling girl no matter how pretty she is."

"That's not true!" the dirty-faced girl interjected. "My cousin...she didn't want to go, yet she got picked 'cause she was really, really pretty!"

_That_ caught the girls' interest.

"What did she say?"

"What is it like?"

"How is Lord Taichi?"

"Does she live like a queen?"

"Is he really good in bed?"

But then, seeing the dirty-faced girl's frazzled reaction, Koushirou asked, "Have you heard from her at _all?_"

It got quiet. Solemnly, the dirty-faced girl shook her head. "Not a single word."

No one said anything. And that is when it really sunk in that if they were picked, they would never see or hear from their families ever again. A couple began to cry. Mimi and Koushirou just looked at each other, mournful, but still full of hope.


	4. The Deliberation

_The Deliberation_

~*~

It was a much longer ride than Mimi or Koushirou would have ever expected. It was hours, probably; they couldn't tell how many exactly. But it was almost sunset by the time they reached the city, and already there were tons of potential candidates chattering as they awaited the line into the palace.

"What are they going to do with us if we don't get in there by nightfall?" Mimi whispered to Koushirou worriedly.

"I don't know," Koushirou replied, "but by the looks of it, I don't think we are."

"Attention!" called one of the men on a horse. The crowd immediately got quiet and looked towards him.

He made the horse trot around to give him a sense of authority. "The line right now is long enough that it will make it till at least after dinnertime. The Lord retires shortly after that. For now, you will sleep on the ground. We will come around with some rice that you must save for tomorrow. No complaints will be tolerated! Everyone follow me!"

But of course, the complaints came from every which way, and even Mimi and Koushirou couldn't help but groan.

"The _ground?_ Are you _kidding_ me? A future concubine of Lord Taichi's should _not_ be sleeping on the ground!" Mimi cried, frustrated.

But Koushirou took it in stride and followed, and the girls were ordered to sleep on some grass by the river. Some of the girls took it upon themselves to bathe in it, but Mimi and Koushirou (of course) declined. They would have to reapply their makeup in the morning anyway, but they decided to make do with what they had during the night.

When the rice was passed out, they found that it was only a small bowl.

"They think _this_ will suffice for tonight and tomorrow morning!? Good thing I brought snacks!"

Koushirou looked over at her happily. "You did? Oh, thank goodness. I can always trust you with that kind of stuff."

Mimi giggled as she passed him some vegetables. "Of course, Koushi – I mean – Kouko-chan!"

~*~

It had been difficult to fall asleep; that was for sure. Koushirou tossed and turned in his sleep, restless and eager for the next day. He dreamt fitful dreams that were endlessly concerned about Lord Taichi, and he couldn't help but wonder about both his and Mimi's respective fates.

He was abruptly awoken in the middle of the night by Mimi's cries, and his eyes widened as opened them to see the large, strong men of the lord towering over him.

"What are you-!?" He quickly changed his voice. "What are you doing!?"

He turned around to find Mimi being led away by another man, a look of fear stricken on her face.

"Don't worry," replied the man, barely regarding Koushirou. "We're searching for the most beautiful girls here to put in the front of the line first thing in the morning." Then, begrudgingly, he muttered to himself, "Hopefully, this grueling week will come to an end..."

_A week? Wow..._ Koushirou mused to himself as the man walked away. _He must be _really_ picky..._ But knowing that just made him all the more nervous.

_Good luck, Mimi-chan,_ he thought to himself as he fruitlessly tried to go back to sleep. _And good luck to myself, I suppose_.

~*~

He didn't know the first thing about makeup.

Mimi had forgotten her bag, but luckily for him, that meant he could touch up his makeup. Problem was, he didn't know how to use it.

_Mimi-chan can get by without redoing her makeup, but I can't!_

He dipped the eyeliner brush into the liquid, but his hands were too shaky to put it to his face. _At this rate, I'll make it worse..._

"Hey...Kouko-chan, right?"

He whirled around to find the girl Ayako from the day before.

"Need some help?" she asked. She had no makeup on.

"Yes, thank you," Koushirou replied, relieved. "Mim-uh-Misumi-chan usually does it for me. I don't wear it very often."

"Neither do I," replied Ayako as she sat down. "But I help my mother with hers all the time. Close your eyes."

Within minutes, Koushirou was staring at a freshly made-up face in the looking glass. And to be honest...Ayako had done a better job that Mimi.

"Thank you so much, Ayako-chan," Koushirou said, smiling. "You can do your makeup if you'd like. I'm sorry I'm no help."

"No, that's okay. After a lot of thinking, I've decided that I don't want to be picked." She gave him a grin. "I just felt like helping you."

"Oh, well, thank you. Best of luck on all of your future endeavors."

Ayako laughed. "You're so well-spoken! I think you'll get picked for sure."

Koushirou blushed. "Well, I think he only picks based on looks..."

"You're not lacking in beauty, you know," Ayako said. "But if he picks you, I think he'll be surprised and happy to know that there's more to you than that. Same with Misumi-chan, although in a different way." She laughed again. "She'd keep him entertained."

"Yes, I would agree with you on that." His stomach knotted again. She was in line to see him right now!

"Attention! All of you start lining up over there!"

"Oh, that's our cue!" Ayako said, pointing towards the men on the horses. "You'd better eat your rice. I have a feeling it'll be a long wait."

"Yes, you go on ahead. I'll be there." He quickly gobbled up the rice, being careful not to leave any on his face, packed up the things and headed towards the growing queue. He ended up being towards the back of the line, but then he saw that there were more carts coming in the distance. Yet at the same time, they were already loading up carts to be sent back. He didn't spot Mimi anywhere, so he decided to take that as a good sign.

It was awhile before they ordered the line to move, and it was at least an hour before he reached the doors of the grand, majestic mansion. It wasn't a palace, but it was definitely a mansion, and he marveled at its splendor, trying to distract himself from his nerves.

_The line is moving a lot faster than I would've expected,_ he thought to himself. _One glance and that's it, I guess._

Another hour passed. More nerves. He was started to get closer to the room; he could feel it. Just a few more steps...

He was in. He tried his best to see Lord Taichi, but so were all of the other girls; it was impossible. Almost shaking, he tried to stay patient, and not too long after that, he tried again to catch a glimpse.

And that's when he saw him.

He was everything he imagined him to be and more. Everything about him was glowing a honey brown: his hair, his skin, his eyes. It was incredible. Koushirou's heart leaped into his throat and he didn't breathe for a moment. Oh, to be with Lord Taichi...he would give _anything_, just for a moment! To see him and then be turned away...that would not be enough at this point. It would be too painful...to see what he could have and then be denied it...

He was too lost in staring at him to realize how close he was to the front. He couldn't help but notice that Lord Taichi looked bored; and yes, he was dismissing girls incredibly quickly with the wave of his hand. One of the advisors – he was blond – whispered to him, but it looked as though Lord Taichi had responded with a frustrated retort.

He was only a few people away now. _Oh, Kami-sama, this is it... Please let my pining not be in vain... Don't let me get sent away like _that_... Please, Kami-sama...please..._

And suddenly, he was in the front.

Shyly, he forced himself to look into those eyes – those golden brown eyes. He was in heaven for a moment, and was he...? Yes, he was returning the gaze! He had been standing there for more than a few moments... Maybe he was considering him? No, it couldn't be. Time must be standing still, that's all. He was so beautiful, Koushirou could stand there all day, maybe forever-

"_That one._"

He came back to reality. And there was Lord Taichi, pointing at him, at _him_, at _Izumi Koushirou_.

He had been chosen by the Lord Taichi himself.


	5. The Gateway

_The Gateway_

~*~

Two arms grabbed him without warning and a chorus of both cries and cheers echoed from behind him. He felt like he was in a whirlwind – what was happening? He looked up and noticed that the two men who he had seen the night before were leading him away with iron grips. It was too surreal. He had...had actually been _chosen?_

He looked over towards Lord Taichi, and...oh, _Kami-sama_, he was still staring at him! He seemed mesmerized...and Koushirou returned the heavenly gaze until he was whisked behind a heavy purple curtain.

"_Koush-Kouko-chan!_"

That voice...

"Mim-Misumi-chan!?" Koushirou's mouth dropped open in shock. "You...you got picked, too!?"

"Yes, yes!" The two men let go of Koushirou so he could run over to Mimi and embrace her. "Oh, this is amazing!" Mimi squealed. "It's just like we dreamed, Kouko-chan! Can you even believe it?"

"It's so..." Lord Taichi's eyes appeared in his mind again, and his stomach lurched in happiness. "It's so surreal."

"I know, it's unbelievable!" She clapped her hands in joy. "Just think: We're going to be living in Paradise for the rest of our lives – with _Lord Taichi!_" She sighed happily at the thought.

"Your friend is rather...enthusiastic."

Koushirou turned around to find that the thinner man with the blue hair had made that particular comment. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. Just making an observation." He gave a sharp smile.

"Don't listen to him! He's just bitter because the process took a couple days longer than last year!" the auburn-haired one piped up. "Although I have to say, it's kinda funny, 'cause he ended up picking the two he wanted within hours of each other..."

"Wow, how long did it take?" Mimi asked, not having heard.

"A week," the blue-haired one replied wryly. "It's infuriating."

"Oh! Well, I'm glad he waited, otherwise we wouldn't have been picked!" Mimi exclaimed. Koushirou nodded in agreement. It still hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Yes, well, we'll need your names," said the auburn-haired man. "We're the official guards of the concubines, so you'll be seeing a lot of us."

"Ah, of course, I'm Misumi," said Mimi.

"And I'm Kouko," said Koushirou.

The men both nodded. "I'm Daisuke, and this is Ken," said the auburn-haired man. "Lord Taichi should be in here any moment."

"Okay, thank you Daisuke-san, Ken-san." Mimi and Koushirou bowed.

Suddenly, they heard the rush of curtains.

They quickly rose from their bows and stood straight as arrows, watching the sun-like Lord Taichi walk into the room and grace their presence. Koushirou began to shake; what if he immediately regretted his decision after a second look? Or what if...what if he would discover his secret _that night?_ Oh, that would be _devastating!_

"_Konnichiwa,_" Lord Taichi greeted, nodding to his new concubines. "Welcome. I suppose I don't know exactly what to say to you two; in fact, Motomiya-kun and Ichijouji-kun could tell you that I never know what to say every single year." He glanced over at Daisuke and Ken and they nodded in affirmation. "Well, perhaps I should just kind of..._brief_ you. Although, I would _hope_ that we won't be heading into a war." He smiled.

"'All's fair in love in war!'" Mimi couldn't help but pipe up, grinning.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Although, you are aware the concubinage is a little different than polygamy? You are not my wives," he told them firmly, "and so love is not required. I do not expect you to love me, and in return, you should not expect me to love you."

Koushirou was a little taken aback and hurt by that, but Lord Taichi was right – that wasn't the custom.

"Now, I suppose we need formal introductions. May I ask your name?" He turned to Mimi first.

"Misumi!" she recited brightly.

"And...and you?"

Those eyes again; they were boring into him like fire, and Koushirou had to catch his breath, "K-Kouko," he answered, half-exhilarated, half-petrified.

Ken cleared his voice. "Your family names are required so we can deliver them the proper payment."

Proper...payment?

_Oh, Kami-sama! We forgot about this, too!_

He looked at Mimi. She was completely lost. What to say? They couldn't give out false names; they would be found out somehow.

"We're orphans," Koushirou decided to say. "We...we have no family."

"Oh," Ken said. "My deepest apologies for your misfortune."

"Same," Daisuke added from behind.

"Both of you?" Lord Taichi's eyes shifted back and forth from the nervous two. "You knew each other beforehand?"

"Yes, My Lord!" Mimi squeaked. "We helped support each other for many years!"

"I see..." He raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get the makeup?"

"We saved up enough money to buy some, My Lord," Koushirou made-up on the spot. "We...we wanted to look presentable for you..." He blushed as he looked away.

Lord Taichi broke into a cool smile. "Something tells me, Kouko, that makeup would not have been necessary for you two."

More blushing. _Oh, oh...he is so charming!_

"Now, Motomiya-kun and Ichijouji-kun will show you to your room," Lord Taichi said as he started to turn around. "There, the other concubines can answer any of your questions. Oh," he paused as he looked back at them. "And don't be expecting anything tonight. I have the courtesy to let you settle in." And with that, he slipped past the curtain, leaving behind a trail of his glory.

"This way." Ken and Daisuke guided them to a hallway and then to a large room with only a large mattress and a few rows of drawers on each side. There were two other girls there, one with short, auburn brown hair and the other with long, purple hair.

"You will be rooming with Sora and Miyako. Dinner is in a few hours. You will have it brought to you. Good day." And with that, the two guards slid the bamboo door behind them.

"Oh! So he has picked the two of you in the same day!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed as she rushed over to them. "That's so unusual! You must be excited!"

"Yes, definitely!" Mimi replied, immediately taking a liking to her.

"Well, good! I'm Miyako, and this over here is Sora-chan."

The auburn-haired girl nodded and bowed her head. "Pleased to meet you." She sat extremely poised and had a sense of peaceful grace to her, which Koushirou particularly admired.

"So what are your names?" Miyako asked.

"I'm Misumi, but you can call me Mimi," Mimi answered, bowing. Koushirou gave her an astonished look, but she gave him a private wink.

"I'm Kouko," Koushirou told them, bowing as well.

"Nice to meet both of you!" Miyako said, grinning. "So basically, this is our humble abode. We hang out here a lot, embroider, play the _shamisen_, eat our meals, and just talk. We get to walk in the gardens a lot, and some nights, well, he'll just pick one of us." She smiled as she turned to Sora. "Although everyone knows that Sora-chan is his favorite."

"Oh, stop it, Miyako-chan," said Sora, sighing in amusement.

"It's true!" She turned back to Mimi and Koushirou. "She was his first concubine ever, so they really know each other well. There are some rumors among the servants that they're in love, but Sora-chan insists that's not true..." She said that with a bit of her own disbelief.

"I heard a similar rumor," said Mimi. "Everyone says that the reason Lord Taichi is so uncaring about picking new concubines is because he's in love with one of them."

"I've heard that, too," Koushirou added.

"Yes, well, it's not true in the least bit." Sora didn't say it with any sort of bitterness. "And while people may talk, I know the truth, and that's all that matters to me in my heart."

The girls nodded. "Good for you!" complimented Mimi.

"I love your red hair!" Miyako exclaimed, running her fingers through Koushirou's hair. "It's so vibrant!"

"Th-thank you," Koushirou stuttered, although he had to admit that he was somewhat relaxed by the gesture.

They spent the afternoon chatting, talking about their lives before becoming concubines. Koushirou found that he was actually comfortable sharing about his family, although both still maintained that they were currently orphans as to not have conflicting stories. And he grew to understand why Mimi had told them her real name, even if inadvertently. They both seemed incredibly trustworthy and understanding; and besides, it's not like they were familiar with their tiny village. And also, it wasn't as though their names were announced to the public. But of course, Koushirou had to maintain his female name.

The hours passed quickly, and the door suddenly slid open.

"Oh, hey Iori-kun!"

A young, brown-haired boy a couple years younger than Mimi and Koushirou set down two trays filled with the girls' dinners.

"Hi, Miyako-san, Sora-san, um..." He looked up meekly at Mimi and Koushirou.

"Oh, he's so shy!" Miyako laughed as she ran over and gave him a hug, much to Iori's embarrassment. "This is Iori-kun. Iori-kun, meet Mimi-chan and Kouko-chan!"

"Nice to meet you." He bowed deeply. "Enjoy your meal." And with that he quickly closed the door and scurried away.

"Iori is an orphan as well," Sora explained after he had left. "His father died nobly in battle, and his mother grew sick with grief. She passed away as well shortly afterwards. Shogun Yagami greatly admired his father, General Hida, so he let him stay with Lord Taichi as a servant. And trust me, that's a lot better than the miserable orphanages around here."

The girls nodded sadly and sat for a moment in silence, automatically inclined to pay respect for the dead, but Miyako quickly broke it and they started chatting again.

"So how many other concubines are here?" Koushirou asked as he accepted a bowl of noodles.

"You two make twelve," Sora replied. "He chose me and another girl named Nuriko-chan first, when we all were thirteen." Mimi and Koushirou were both about to ask tons of questions because it was such a young age, but she stopped them. "And before you ask, he didn't request anything of us until we were fifteen."

"Wow, that's awfully nice of him," Mimi commented, nodding happily.

"Yes, we were both very gracious, and so were the other girls." She said the next sentence without flinching once: "He chose me first."

"What an honor!" Mimi exclaimed.

"So will we get to meet the other girls?" Koushirou asked.

"If you'd like. Miyako-chan was picked when Lord Taichi was sixteen, and we grew very close. So he permitted her to switch rooms with Nuriko-chan so she could be with me. It was absolutely nothing against Nuriko-chan, for she had her own close friends. We mingle sometimes, but Miyako-chan and I usually keep to ourselves."

Mimi and Koushirou nodded. "So...I have a question," Koushirou began.

"Yes?"

"Why...why aren't you able to have any contact with your families?"

Both of the girls' faces fell. "It's just the custom," Miyako replied sadly. "It's like, this is our new life. Our old life doesn't exist anymore. Contacting them would be entering back into that old life."

"I understand, but that seems so...so _cruel!_" Mimi cried.

"It's not Lord Taichi's fault," Sora said. "Honestly, I believe that if he had the choice, he would let us. But his father would never allow it. It would be a disgrace to the family."

"His father must be extremely strict," Koushirou mused.

"Well, that's a whole other story. Now please, eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

~*~

Daisuke and Ken checked in on them before they went to bed.

"You settle in okay?" Daisuke asked, giving them both a smile.

"Yes, thank you," Mimi replied. "You're really nice for a guard! Him, on the other hand...he kind of gives me the creeps!" She glanced over at Ken.

Daisuke laughed. "Don't mind him. He really lightens up when he's feeling comfortable." He whispered to Mimi, "Unfortunately, that's rarely around other people."

"Oh? And what makes you so special?" Mimi asked.

"We have many assignments together," Ken interjected as he walked over. "Everything seems to be fine. I bid you girls good night." He seemed to give Daisuke a glare.

"Ah-! Yes, good night to you all!" And they went as quickly as they came.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm ready for some shut-eye!" Miyako chirped as she changed into her nightclothes.

Koushirou looked away. _Oh, great, now what?_ "Hey...Sora-chan?"

"Yes, Kouko-chan?"

"Is there, um... Where is the washroom?"

"Oh, right across the hall."

"Thank you." He scooped up the nightclothes and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, Kouko-chan! No need to be modest, we're all girls here!" Miyako exclaimed as she spotted him.

Koushirou looked back nervously and caught sight of Mimi biting her lower lip.

"I-I'm sorry, I just... I'm not used to this..."

"Yeah, _I've_ never even seen hi-her naked!" Mimi quickly added.

Miyako and Sora looked at each other and shrugged. "I just hope you won't be like this before Lord Taichi!"

Koushirou blushed as he quickly rushed to the washroom to change.

_Kami-sama...what have I gotten myself into?_

~*~

A/N: Oh, I am just having so much fun writing this story! It's why the updates are so fast. I feel sort of guilty, not focusing on "Samson," but I simply _need_ to write a much less-serious story! I hope you're enjoying your read!

Oh, I've also decided to throw several more couples in here, so just be prepared for that!


	6. Reincarnation

_Reincarnation_

~*~

Koushirou awoke to the sun pouring in through the thin windows at the top of the wall. He rolled over and found that the rest of the girls were still asleep, peaceful and dreaming. He smiled and stretched, yawning and wondering what that day was going to bring him.

It _still_ hadn't quite hit him yet.

He decided to take the opportunity to have the washroom all to himself. He opened the drawer that was designated for him and pulled out a fresh new kimono made of fabric he had never imagined. Even the nightclothes had been made of fabric nicer than his regular clothing! He quickly slipped into the hallway and found that the mansion was oddly quiet; everyone must be a late sleeper.

Still a little anxious, he quickly removed his clothes and washed his face free of the makeup from the day before. The other girls had not washed theirs, but it felt so disgusting that he _had_ to take it off. He could wake up Mimi and get her to reapply it before anyone saw. He dipped into the small pool of water and washed himself, feeling relieved of the sweat and grim that had coated his body. Then he slipped into the kimono and walked back into the room.

They were still sleeping. He tip-toed over to Mimi and tried to nudge her awake, but she wouldn't budge.

_Wow, she's an awfully heavy sleeper..._

He turned towards her bag – where all of the makeup was.

_Well, I suppose I'll have to learn how to do it myself at some point anyway._

He took out the looking glass and propped it up against the drawers, the bottom balanced on a partially opened drawer. He took out the foundation and started applying it; that wasn't so difficult. A little uneven hear and there, but nothing too noticeable, right?

The blush was easy enough, too, although it definitely didn't look as good as when Mimi and Ayako had applied it. But the eyeliner...he didn't want to ruin the kimono. _Should've thought about that before I put it on..._ He grumbled to himself, his hand still shaking as he held the brush. He brought it up to his eye several times but couldn't bring himself to do it...

"Need some help?"

He whirled around to find a pretty girl probably a bit younger than him (but not as young as Iori) standing in the doorway. She had shoulder-length brown hair and kind, ruby eyes. And she almost looked slightly...familiar in a way.

"Y-yes, thank you..." Koushirou flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not used to doing this."

"Oh, that's quite alright. I'll be glad to help." She softly walked over and sat down next to him. Her kimono was pink and nicer than Koushirou's green one, so he knew that she must be of importance.

"Here, close your eyes." Koushirou did so. She took the eyeliner from him and started painting it on, light as a feather. Within moments, she told him to open his eyes. "There! That looks good."

He looked in the looking glass and was happy with her work. "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem. I'm happy I was able to meet you. What's your name?"

"Kouko, and the other new one is Misumi-chan." He paused. "But you can call her Mimi."

"Well, very nice to meet you, Kouko-chan, and I hope to meet Mimi-chan when she wakes." She stood up gracefully and headed towards the door. "I hope you will be happy here."

And before Koushirou could even think of asking her name, she was gone.

~*~

"That was Lord Taichi's _sister_, you idiot!"

Koushirou's mouth formed an "oh." "So _that's_ why she seemed almost familiar..."

"Hikari-san is _so_ nice!" Miyako continued as she brushed her hair. "She doesn't visit us terribly often, but when she does, she'll usually stick around and give us gourmet candy or something."

"Well, she was definitely kind," Koushirou commented.

The door slid open. It was Iori with breakfast. "Good morning," he greeted humbly.

"Good morning!" the girls – and Koushirou – echoed back.

"How are you today, Iori-kun?" Miyako asked cheerfully.

"Fine, thank you, Miyako-san," he replied shyly. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just for you to lighten up." Miyako winked as she took a rice bowl.

He looked down. "I try, Miyako-san. Enjoy your meal." And he slid the door shut.

"He still seems rather downcast about his parents," Mimi noted sadly.

"Yes, I think that's it," Sora agreed. "I wish him all of the happiness in the world." She turned to the rest of the concubines. "I wish _us_ all of the happiness in the world."

~*~

Embroidery and playing the _shamisen_ weren't exactly familiar activities to either Mimi or Koushirou. Mimi could sew and Koushirou learned how to play a little _fue_ back when he was young, but otherwise, they were clueless. But Sora and Miyako helped them, thankfully.

"The kimonos we make are sold for millions of yen," Sora explained. "And luckily, some of the money actually goes towards us. For example, we're able to have a private viewing of a _Noh_ or _Kabuki_ play a few times a year."

"Oh, I hate _Noh!_" Miyako exclaimed, frowning. "It's so slow and boring, and I always fall asleep! _Kabuki_ is _much_ more exciting!"

"I like _Noh_," Sora commented, smiling. "It's very peaceful, and I love the symbolism and meaning. It makes you relax. But I also have no problems with _Kabuki_."

"Some traveling _Kabuki_ actors came to our village once," Koushirou said. "It was very interesting. I've never heard of _Noh._"

"My cousins are into _Noh_," Mimi said. "They tried to act out a scene one day when they were visiting, but I didn't get it."

"You definitely have to think about it," said Sora as she threaded a needle. "But once you do get it, you realize how beautiful it is."

Koushirou was about to ask another question when the door slid open, almost making him mess up.

_Hasn't _anyone_ here heard of knocking?_

It was Daisuke. "Misumi, your presence is requested by the _daimyo_."

"Oh, oh!" She immediately dropped everything she was doing and started running her fingers through her hair. "Do I look okay, girls? Oh, _Kami-sama_, such short notice! Why in the middle of the day!?"

"Erm, it's not for that," Daisuke replied, and at this Mimi was relieved, but also slightly disappointed. "He simply wishes to walk with you through the gardens. He would like to know more about you."

"Ah, he always does that for the new concubines," Sora told her.

"Um...what about me?" Koushirou asked, looking up.

"You will walk with him, too, don't worry. Ken will come get you when it's your turn."

"Okay, okay, here I go! See you later!" Mimi waved to the girls and walked out, Daisuke following behind her.

~*~

Koushirou couldn't embroider; he was too nervous. He frantically kept glancing into the looking glass to make sure he looked okay.

_Oh, gosh, I'm acting like such a girl right now._ He paused in his thoughts. _Maybe that's a good thing?_

It was a long while before Ken appeared in the doorway.

"Kouko."

That was all he needed to say. Koushirou nervously rose from his place and nodded. "I'm coming."

Sora and Miyako wished him good luck as he walked out, and he started to shake as Ken led him towards the entrance to the gardens. His heart was pounding his ears and he was beginning to sweat. What if he said something stupid? What if Lord Taichi completely changed his mind about him?

"I'll leave her to you," Ken said. Then he bowed and exited.

Koushirou looked up to find the blond advisor he had seen the day before.

"So, you are Kouko."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Please, do not call me sir. You may call me Ishida-san."

"Yes, Ishida-san."

His eyes softened a little. "Glad to see he picked a polite one."

"Th-thank you, Ishida-san."

"He and Misumi should be back any minute. Just wait here for a few moments until then."

"Yes, Ishida-san."

Yamato looked at him peculiarly. "I hope that isn't the only thing you will say when you talk to Lord Taichi."

"I-I'll try not to."

"Ah, speak of the devil..."

Koushirou's eyes immediately flicked over to the open archway, and he could see Lord Taichi and Mimi walking over the nearest bridge. Mimi was chattering away and Lord Taichi was respectfully listening. But his eyes flipped up to Koushirou's and caught them – and Koushirou's breath with them. He did not break the gaze until he reached them.

"Ishida-kun. Escort Mimi back to her room."

_So he's calling her Mimi now. That's a good sign._ Mimi, indeed, winked at him as she walked away with Yamato.

And before he knew it, he was alone with Lord Taichi.


	7. A Walk with You

_A Walk with You_

~*~

"There's no need to be frightened, my dear Kouko."

Koushirou could barely bring himself to look up at his lord. "I-I'm sorry, Lord Taichi."

Lord Taichi smiled. "No need for apologies. Shall we?" He offered him his hand.

Koushirou stared at his hand – firm and calloused, yet gentle and kind. And, fingers trembling, he pushed himself to accept it.

Lord Taichi's fingers laced through his, and his whole body seemed to quiver. He felt the magnetic pull of desire and the frosty shock to his heart, yet he let Lord Taichi hold his hand, and he tried to revel in it.

They began to walk, starting over the same bridge that Lord Taichi and Mimi had walked down, and they were silent for awhile. Koushirou admired the beautiful garden, but he never forgot that he was holding hands with Lord Taichi. He was nervous that he wasn't saying anything, but at the same time, he didn't know what to say.

He didn't realize exactly what he had been wondering all of this time, deep down, until they reached a gazebo in the middle of the garden. Lord Taichi led him there, and they sat. He gazed into Koushirou's eyes, never flinching once, his eyes deep and wonderful.

The question bubbled to the surface. "M-my Lord..."

Lord Taichi was clearly surprised that he had spoken. "Yes, Kouko?"

"Why..." He hesitated. "Why did you choose..._me?_"

Lord Taichi broke into a soft smile. "There was something about you."

Koushirou looked up at him and blinked in confusion. "Something...about me?"

"Yes," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows, serious. "I can't explain what it was. It's just..." He searched for the words. "You're absolutely beautiful. But it wasn't just that. It was...it was more than that." He fixed his eyes on Koushirou. "I _felt_ something with you."

"Like a...a connection?" Koushirou whispered.

"Yes..." Lord Taichi replied.

They were close. They could feel each others' breath. The attraction between them...it was incredible. There was a..._spark_ between them; something neither could pinpoint nor describe.

_Kami-sama, I want you..._ Koushirou's thoughts ran rampant as he stared into Lord Taichi's eyes, which looked just as glazed-over with desire.

Just when he thought their lips might touch, Koushirou pulled away in fear. _I can't do this! I can't do this! It's too much..._

Lord Taichi looked hurt at first, but he relaxed, for he seemed to understand. Instead, he took Koushirou's hand again. "I would like to know more about you, Kouko."

"More...about me?" Koushirou cast a shadow over his eyes. "Well...I'm not very interesting."

"I'm sure you are," Lord Taichi encouraged, taking his fingers and raising Koushirou's face to meet his. "I'm interested, anyway."

"Well, alright..." Koushirou took a deep breath and exhaled. "I was born and raised in a small village far away from here. My parents..." He drifted off for a moment.

That's when he remembered.

_Orphan._

It wasn't a lie: He truly _was_ an orphan; he forgot that fact sometimes. He wasn't supposed to know, but he had overheard his parents talking about it one day. His parents had died of fever shortly after he was born, and they had taken him in since they could not produce any children of their own. But they had loved him like their true son, and in his heart, he _was_ their true son – nothing less of that.

"My real parents died when I was very little," he told him. "And some neighbors took me in. They were the most loving parents any child could ask for. They..." He started feeling homesick. "They taught me everything I know. My father, how to work in the rice fields, and my mother, how to cook. And both...both taught me how to appreciate the good things in the world. They...taught me how to love...to love the world we live in..." He turned away. How he missed his parents! "They passed away a couple of years ago," he spit out.

"I'm sorry," Lord Taichi responded, sorrowful, yet somehow full of awe. "I almost wish I could have lived such a life as to relate with you."

Koushirou shook his head. "That is the last thing I would wish for you, My Lord."

He glanced up at Lord Taichi again. He was smiling at him. "I would suffer through it for you, Kouko."

Koushirou blushed hard. "Y-you barely know me."

"I told you: It's something about you." His eyes grew serious. "For some reason, I feel like I could die for you right now."

Koushirou turned away hastily, blushing furiously, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Oh, was that too much? I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Ugh, I'm such an idiot..."

Koushirou peeked over his shoulder to find Lord Taichi with his head in his hands. And suddenly...he didn't look like a nobleman anymore. He looked surprisingly...normal. Human. Equal.

Koushirou scooted over to Lord Taichi and placed his arm around his back. Lord Taichi looked up, hopeful.

"It's okay, Lord Taichi. I..." He blushed. "I've dreamt about you ever since I first saw a painting of you. This is...this is my dream."

Lord Taichi suddenly straightened as he heard this. "You...you feel this, too?"

"I do, Lord Taichi," Koushirou whispered.

Lord Taichi relaxed. "Beautiful..." he murmured as he traced Koushirou's face with his fingertips. Koushirou shuddered in bliss. He couldn't believe _Lord Taichi_ was looking at him like this, talking about him like this, touching him like this... It was too much, all too much!

"My Lord," began Koushirou, trying to start some new conversation. "I, um... I met your sister today."

"Oh?" He pulled his hand away but never took his eyes off of the redhead. "I hope she didn't bother you too much."

"No! She was not a bother at all. She is very kind," Koushirou said. "You are lucky to have a sister like her."

"Ha! See, she acts all angel-like when she's around other people, but when she's just with me, she's a devil!" Lord Taichi exclaimed, starting to break loose. "I swear, I'll do _one_ little thing wrong, and she will tease me _relentlessly_ for it! Doesn't help that Yamato decides to join in, too..."

"Yamato?" Koushirou inquired.

"Oh, that's Ishida-kun. You know, the advisor that was waiting with you?" _Ah, the blond._ "I'm technically supposed to call him Ishida-kun in public, but he's grown to be my best friend as well, so I'll call him Yamato when it's much less of a formal setting."

"Ah, I understand," Koushirou replied. "Well, anyway, I think it's nice that your sister likes to joke around with you. I mean, I'm sure she's always just playing."

"Oh, she always is, it just gets annoying," Lord Taichi said. "But I suppose that's a sibling's job. I try to fulfill that job description, but she always seems to do it better than me."

Koushirou laughed. "I think, deep down, you love your sister very much."

"I think, deep down, you love _me_ very much." He stared at him as though to challenge him.

Koushirou brought up his courage. "And what would give you the _overwhelming_ confidence to make _that_ assumption?"

Lord Taichi seemed impressed by this response. "Hmm... I don't know. Perhaps it's the way you're trembling right now..."

And so he was. Lord Taichi was reaching over to him...put his hand on his leg...started moving upwards..._oh..._

But he had to pull away. Still blushing, Koushirou managed to reply, "I thought you said that 'love' wasn't part of _my_ job description."

Lord Taichi paused. "True, Kouko. Very true." It had a note of sadness and frustration to it.

"But..." He looked over at him and put on a sly smile. "I'd be willing to let you make an addendum."

Lord Taichi grinned. "That can be done, my Kouko. But," he moved over to whisper into his ear. "It would only be between us."

"O-of course, My Lord," Koushirou stuttered, his heart pounding. _Love?_

Lord Taichi tried to turn Koushirou's face to him, but then Mimi's words suddenly echoed in his ears:

"_Just play really hard-to-get. It'll make him want you all the more."_

So he suddenly stood up and said, "Perhaps it's time we head back."

Lord Taichi, startled, stammered a reply. "Y-yes, I guess you're right." He stood up and took Koushirou's hand. "Let's go."

They walked back in silence, simply savoring the closeness between them. The flowers, the ponds, the butterflies – none of that was any concern to Koushirou. He just focused on Lord Taichi's touch, his breathing, his heartbeat... It was breathtaking. The walk ended all too soon. He was leaving Lord Taichi all too soon.

Yamato was in sight. Koushirou decided to take the opportunity to thank him. "Thank you, Lord Taichi."

Lord Taichi smiled and stopped on the top of the last bridge. "I don't want you to call me that. It's too formal. I don't want our relationship to be that formal."

"Okay...Taichi-sama."

Lord Taichi flinched. "No, that's no good either. Still too formal."

Koushirou fidgeted. He felt uncomfortable calling him anything lower than that. "T-Taichi-san..."

Lord Taichi raised an eyebrow, but Koushirou could only look down and shake his head. "Taichi-san."

Lord Taichi sighed. "Well, that's good enough, I suppose." He smiled. "So polite." Then, he raised Koushirou's hand and kissed it. "So beautiful."

His entire face red, Koushirou quickly bowed and excused himself, scurrying away past Yamato, running to his room, running to collapse on the mattress and rejoice in his happiness, his fright, his exhilaration.

For Lord Taichi wanted to love him.

_Taichi-san..._


	8. That One Little Thing

_That One Little Thing_

~*~

There was something about her.

And Lord Taichi just couldn't put his finger on it. She had caught his eye from the start, and there was some feature that just…drew him to her. She was fragile and small-built, but he could tell she had that strength that all peasants do. Yet, she just… She was not like the other girls who paraded in front of him every year. She was not like Mimi, who was still undoubtedly beautiful. It was just…

_Frustrating!_

Lord Taichi slammed his fist on the table, clenching it tightly. It drove him mad! _She_ drove him mad! He had _never_ been so attracted to a girl in his entire _life_. They had never interested him enough, and Hikari, his mother, and _especially_ his father had started to worry that he would produce no heir. It wasn't necessarily worrying that he couldn't find suitable concubines, but even at royal functions, the girls with whom he had been forced to dance had never sparked his interest.

But now…perhaps there was hope?

He had not told any of his family members about Kouko yet. Although, Hikari knew about her, but she did not know how crazy her was for her.

And to think, he had barely talked to her!

But that walk in the garden…it had only solidified the feelings all the more. She was perfect. Perfect in every way. She was everything he wanted – right?

But just what_ was_ it!?

"My Lord, may I enter?"

"Of course, of course," Lord Taichi replied, beckoning in Yamato.

"You…have been distressed lately, My Lord," Yamato said as he came from behind the curtain.

"_No_, really?" was his harsh retort.

Yamato stiffened. "I'm _just_ expressing my concern."

"The attitude isn't necessary." (Yamato was _very_ tempted to repeat those exact words back to him.) "Look…I've had a lot on my plate lately, okay? There're these stupid bandits out in the countryside whom _I swear_ are just _trying_ to provoke a war, and okaa-san won't stop bothering me about trite matters in all of her letters, and-"

"You and I _both_ know that's not what you're _really_ concerned about."

Lord Taichi opened his mouth to deny it, but he stopped and closed it slowly. Then he whispered, "How do you know?"

"Instincts, My Lord." Yamato sat down at the table. "There is something about that girl…it's just-"

"Incredible?" Lord Taichi interrupted, looking up, his eyes bright.

Yamato paused, for he did not expect that kind of emotion. "…Peculiar."

Lord Taichi frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know what it is," Yamato replied, pensive. "It's just…something doesn't seem _right_ about her, but I can't put my finger on it."

Lord Taichi shook his head. "There is also something I can't figure out about her, but I don't think it's _peculiar_." He paused and took a breath. "It's what drives me crazy about her."

Yamato stared at his lord, almost incredulous. "Well…I suppose that's a good thing, then. But remember, My Lord: Falling in love with a concubine is-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're gonna say." Lord Taichi sighed. "But I can't help it."

"How can you say you've already fallen in love?" Yamato asked seriously.

"I don't _know! _That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Lord Taichi huffed. "It's just…something."

They sat in silence for a while, both pondering the situation. "Well," Yamato said at last, "if you fall in love with her, you better make sure whomever you decide to marry eventually will accept that."

Lord Taichi held his head in his hands. "I can't even bear to think about it."

"What? Having to deal with that, or marrying someone else?"

"Both."

Yamato paused before he shook his head and almost started to laugh. "Honestly, I _never_ thought I'd _ever_ see you this way."

Lord Taichi punched his shoulder. "Thanks a lot, Yamato."

He decided he had permission to laugh. "Well, at least I'm honest."

"I guess." Lord Taichi sighed once more. "Do you think I'm crazy when I say it was love at first sight?"

"No…I wouldn't say that," Yamato said, unnaturally quiet.

"Well, I think I've convinced myself that it was." He paused. "And then when we were talking today… I could just _feel_ the attraction between us. It was like…drawing us together. And she is so funny, Yamato! I could imagine talking to her for hours… She needs some coaxing, though, to open up a bit. And you know what she said to me?" He looked up at him, an excited expression on his face.

"What, My Lord?"

"That she's admired me ever since she saw my portrait." He jumped up in his elation. "It's destiny, Yamato!"

"Oh, come on now, you're acting delusional." But he was smirking. "Well, I suppose I can do nothing but be happy for you."

"Thanks." Lord Taichi grinned. "I'm actually feeling kind of better now. Who cares if I can't pinpoint _exactly_ what it is that makes me so crazy about her? She feels the same… And I love her!"

"Are you going to request for her to…you know?"

"No, not yet," Lord Taichi replied, shaking his head. "She needs to feel more comfortable here…more comfortable with me. And besides…I-I want it to mean something."

Yamato smiled. "That is wise. But what about the other girls?"

"It will never be the same," Lord Taichi replied, becoming more solemn as he remembered them. "But I will not forget them."

Yamato nodded. "Alright, then."

"Perhaps I will ask Sora-chan tonight…she always calms me."

"…Yes, My Lord."

Lord Taichi nodded. "Now, I actually _do_ have to reply to this ridiculous letter from my mother, so you may go."

Yamato rose and bowed. "Thank you, My Lord. I will talk to you later."

"Yes, see you then."

Yamato walked towards the door and slipped out, only to find Sora waiting outside of it.

She raised an eyebrow. "Love at first sight, huh?"

He promptly turned a rosy pink. He paused for a moment before he asked, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," she replied. She smiled and shook her head. "I have to say that I am happy Lord Taichi is so excited about Kouko. And truly, I believe that Kouko is suitable for him. She is a wonderful girl."

Yamato nodded. "I would definitely like to get to know her. You're…you're not in any way upset?" His face was glum.

Sora touched his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course not, Yamato-kun. Although, I shall have to think of you much, tonight…"

The blond blushed, even though he still had a straight face. "Ah, um, of course…"

Sora laughed lightly and kissed him again. "Oh, I'm sure _you_ think of _me_ plenty."

The blush deepened and his face morphed into nothing less than sheer embarrassment. "Ah, Sora-chan, I…!"

She laughed again. "Oh, Yamato-kun." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. "One day, I hope," she whispered.

Yamato completed the embrace. "I hope so, too, Sora-chan."

~*~

A/N: So I'm actually writing this in an Admiral's club in an airport… Winter vacation, yay! Hopefully I will be inspired to write more during this trip. Happy holidays to all!


	9. Discoveries

_Discoveries_

~*~

"Um...Kouko-chan, are you okay? Did...did something happen?"

Koushirou rolled over on his back, a wide grin on his face.

Mimi sighed in relief. "Oh, good! You scared me there for a minute!" She broke into a sly smile. "So I assume all went _well_, then?"

"It was..." Koushirou blushed. "He's incredible."

"Whoa, I've never heard anyone describe Lord Taichi _that_ way before." Miyako commented, raising an eyebrow. "What did you two do?"

"We just...talked," Koushirou replied simply.

Mimi and Miyako exchanged glances. "You didn't even _kiss_ or anything and you're, like, _freaking out_ about him!?" Mimi demanded.

Koushirou shrunk back. "We...we probably would've, but..."

"But _what!?_ There were _no_ opportunities at _all_ during my time with him, and I would've given _anything_ to have one!" Mimi lamented.

"We..." He trailed off, searching for the words. "We just...work. The attraction between us..." His voice softened into a whisper. "...is indescribable."

The two girls just sat as they looked at him, Koushirou fading out back into those moments with Lord Taichi...and his kind, brown eyes...

"I...I just..." Miyako shook her head several times. "I just can't believe that Lord Taichi is so...attracted to you, if what you say is true."

Koushirou stared at her for a moment, feeling somewhat offended. "What do you mean by that?"

Miyako suddenly realized how her statement could be interpreted and quickly waved her hands. "Oh, no, no, no! It's not you! It's just...well..." She hesitated. "He's never shown genuine love and affection – as far as I've heard – to _anyone._ Not even any noble girls."

"It's true."

They turned around to find Sora, who had recently returned from a "walk," leaning against the wall and nodding her head.

"What is, Sora-chan?" asked Koushirou.

"Lord Taichi has never been crazy about the idea of concubines. When he makes love to them – or at least, to me – it is almost out of duty, not out of the male desire that we've all heard about." She slowly sat down and closed her eyes while Miyako nodded in agreement. "I've heard that, yes, even at functions he attends, he has never shown interest in any of those girls. And, most certainly, he has _never_ fallen in love." She opened her eyes and looked at Koushirou. "Until now."

Mimi and Miyako looked back at Koushirou, whose cheeks bore a fresh blush.

"I overheard Lord Taichi talking to Yama – um – Ishida-san." (She blushed a little, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible.) "He was just expressing his frustration about it to him."

"Frustration?" Koushirou asked.

"You know it's against the custom to fall in love with a concubine. A lot of times, it's inevitable, but of course, no noble can ever act upon those feelings."

Koushirou couldn't help but think about his agreement – to let Lord Taichi love him, and that he would love him, too. He felt warm all over.

"I don't think you should get so close to him," Mimi said quietly.

"Wh-why?" Koushirou stuttered.

"Oh, I think _someone's_ jealous!" Miyako teased.

Mimi slowly turned towards her with a glare, which shut her up immediately. "I won't deny that I do feel _some _jealousy. But I'm happy for Kouko-chan." She turned back to Koushirou. "It's just that Sora-chan is right. It's _not_ the custom. I didn't come here expecting to marry Lord Taichi, and neither should Kouko-chan." She privately raised her eyebrow at him, as though to say, _You really think you could get away with that?_

"I…I know…" Koushirou hesitated. "But…i-it's not like I'm that only one that's guilty here! Lord Taichi-"

"We know," Sora interrupted. "And I know that Lord Taichi is aware of the limitations of a potential relationship with you. Yamato-kun–"

"So it _is _true! Did you hear that, Ken? It _has_ to be!"

They all turned around to find Daisuke, grinning broadly, sliding open the door, and Ken raising an eyebrow in amusement as he stood behind him.

"Wh-what's true?" asked Sora, stuttering and immediately flushing red.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! Just come out and tell everybody!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." But it was clear that she was quite aware, for her eyes were cast down, her cheeks were pink, and she was fiddling with her kimono nervously. All eyes were on her, and she felt heavy under the stares.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Come on, I've heard the servants' rumors! There is _definitely_ something going on between you and Ishida-san!"

Ken sighed and shook his head, still amused. "Always the blunt one."

The girls' mouths dropped in shock as they heard this piece of information, and they squealed as they began to bombard Sora with questions.

"_What is this!?_"

"Is this true!?"

"Since when!?"

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"How could you possibly-?"

"STOP!" Sora cried, revealing a side no one knew. Her face was red, her fists clenched in fury, and everyone was frozen at her sudden, unexpected, and unusual outburst. But suddenly, she relaxed, exhaling slowly and letting her shoulders fall. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Please keep this information to yourselves. You know it would be awful if Lord Taichi found out."

"We understand," Daisuke replied, nodding enthusiastically.

"You recognize the risks of such a relationship, I hope," Ken said with an elusive expression.

"Yes. I know…" She paused and smiled at Koushirou. "I suppose I'm like Kouko-chan… I'm not the only one guilty in this matter."

"So wait a minute, why _Ishida-san?_" Miyako had to ask. "He seems so _mean!_ He's like…emotionless, almost."

Sora laughed a little. "That's just him fulfilling his job as Lord Taichi's most trusted advisor. He _has_ to take it seriously. But…" She blushed again and her voice softened. "He…he truly is one of the kindest people I know. He…he really understand me. And I understand him."

Mimi and Miyako took that as their cue to give an "aww!", but Sora gave them a warning glare before they could even begin.

"So how did you even…'get together' in the first place?" Koushirou inquired.

"Oh, they talk all the time!" Daisuke piped. "I always see them by Lord Taichi's quarters, and they just chat away-!"

"Daisuke, why don't we let _Sora_ explain?" Ken suggested, placing his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, _still_ amused.

"Oh…sorry," Daisuke apologized. "Go ahead, Sora."

"Well…" Sora began. "Lord Taichi was supposed to walk with me in the garden one day, but he couldn't because of unexpected military duties. He had Yamato-kun – um…"

"It's okay," Miyako said. "You can call him whatever you want."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yamato-kun walked with me instead, and we really got along." She looked at Koushirou again. "I would guess it was a walk like Kouko-chan's today…" Her smile evolved into a smirk. "Except mine ended with a kiss."

"Oh yeah! You never explained why you guys didn't kiss!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Ken sighed in annoyance this time.

The girls (and Koushirou) all stared at them in silence.

Then Koushirou demanded, "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Ah…we…!" Daisuke gave up on futilely trying to defend himself and instead just looked remorseful. "We're sorry… When Kouko was running, we both really wanted to know what was going on…"

"You, _too_, Ken!?" exclaimed Miyako. "You don't seem like the type!"

"Oh, trust me, you guys don't know the _real_ Ken!" Daisuke said.

They all raised inquisitive eyebrows. However, Ken decided to pointedly ignore this statement and admitted to Miyako, "I can't deny that I had an interest." He let a small smile slip onto his lips.

"Aww! You have such a great smile!" Miyako cried, clapping her hands. "You should smile more often!"

Ken's smile immediately vanished, but a tinge of pink still made it to his cheeks. "Th-thanks."

"See! Now that's what _I_ always tell you!" Daisuke exclaimed, turning towards Ken. "How come you listen to her and not me!?"

"I never said that I would listen to her." But Ken still let another smile creep onto his face.

"But you're smiling now!"

Everyone giggled. "Alright, you're dismissed, you two," Sora said.

"Of course. Good day." Ken bowed and turned around to leave, Daisuke following behind him, still whining, "Seriously, Ken! Why don't you ever listen to me!? I have a good opinion…"

When the door slid shut, Mimi shook her head and commented, "They're like an old couple, aren't they?"

"If you ask me..." Sora said quietly. "There's something going on between _them_."

"_What!?_" Mimi and Miyako screamed. "You're crazy! _Really?_"

Sora chuckled. "They have their own share of rumors."

Koushirou was startled. He had to admit that he could see what Sora was talking about, but he had never met any other homosexuals before… He felt like the only one. To hear of others was...shocking, in a way.

_I should talk to them…_ he thought to himself. _No, wait._ He laughed. _Of course not; they think I'm straight…better yet, they think I'm a girl!_

"What's so funny, Kouko-chan?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing…I suppose I find it amusing."

"I wonder who's the dominant one in that relationship…" Miyako pondered.

"Ken, _duh!_" Mimi replied. "He _has_ to be!"

They laughed. "Probably."

"Well, if it _is_ true," Sora began mischievously, "I _definitely_ need to get them back for what they did to me today. But in the meantime…" She looked at Koushirou. "We never _did_ get the story of why you guys didn't kiss."

"Oh yeah!" Mimi and Miyako exclaimed at the same time, immediately looking at Koushirou.

He blushed and looked away shyly. "I didn't…want to get caught-up… It felt too overwhelming. It was too soon." He paused and then smiled as he looked up at them. "And like you said, Mimi-chan…playing hard-to-get will make him want me all the more."

"When did you say _that?_" Miyako demanded, turning towards Mimi.

"Before the _daimyo_'s men came to our village," Mimi replied. "Kouko-chan was concerned that Lord Taichi would find…" She trailed off, her eyes wide, realizing what she had almost revealed.

"Find what?"

Koushirou was petrified. _Mimi-chan…_

"Th-that he wouldn't find her desirable enough!" Mimi hastily finished.

"Oh! Kouko-chan, don't worry!" Miyako said encouragingly. "Obviously, you don't have to play hard-to-get for Lord Taichi to like you!"

"Yeah…I guess not…"

But playing hard-to-get seemed like the only way to prolong the time to protect his secret.

And maybe Mimi was right…perhaps it _would_ make him love him more.

~*~

A/N: Oh my god, let me tell you, I had the _worst_ luck with this chapter! I wrote a page at home, emailed it to myself, and wrote about a half a page one day at school. Well, I accidentally forgot to save it when I went to email it back to myself. Then the next day at school, I rewrote what I had lost _plus_ probably another two pages. And guess what happened? _Forgot to save again!_ I was so mad, it wasn't even funny. So I wrote out everything I could remember on notebook paper throughout the day and typed it up today. _But_, they have a different form of Word at school and I forgot to save it as an older Word document, so I had to download a converter to get it on my laptop..._ugh!_

But here it is. _Finally_, haha. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Contradictions

_Contradictions_

~*~

Kido Jou sighed as he glanced up at the door once more. "Hikari-san was supposed to be here ages ago…" he grumbled to himself. For the third time, he straightened the sheets of parchment and realigned the brushes. "I know she hates calligraphy, but this is ridiculous…"

"Hi, Kido-kun!"

He glanced up in surprise and let his shoulders fall as he spotted Hikari coming in through the door. "Oh! I was just wondering where you were," he responded, smiling. Although Hikari could frustrate him, it was hard to get truly angry with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kido-kun. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." She bowed in apology.

But Jou stood up immediately and gave deeper bows over and over again. "No, no, it's fine! It's completely fine!"

But Hikari just laughed. "It's okay, Kido-kun, don't worry. Now, I suppose it's time for my calligraphy lessons?"

"Um, yes! Of course!" He sat back down, flustered, worried that he had insulted the _daimyo_'s sister. But as usual, she was calm and collected and gracefully picked up her brush to dab it in the black ink.

Jou was Hikari's royal tutor, more or less. Most of the time, women had no interest in learning academics or other related skills, but Hikari had thrown a fit until Lord Taichi had given in and called for one. Jou was an apprentice to Lord Taichi's royal tutor, and so his master found it appropriate to ask if he would tutor Hikari. However, while Jou studied hard and did all of his work efficiently, he secretly hoped that his accomplishments would lead him to become a doctor.

But that was a far-off dream.

"How's this, Kido-kun?" Hikari asked, setting down her brush.

"Hmm?" Jou had been drifting off. "Oh!" He looked at the characters she had painted and smiled. "Once again, very good. Actually, I'd say they're just about perfect."

Hikari smiled brightly. "Probably because I actually practiced this time."

Jou laughed. "Well, that would do it wouldn't it? And don't forget, Hikari-san, that _you_ are the one who requested for these lessons."

"Oh, I know. I'd _much_ rather learn about history right now, but I know this is 'building my cultural background' or whatever, so I go with it."

Jou nodded. "A necessary evil."

Hikari laughed. "Well, it's not _that_ bad."

Suddenly, the door slipped open, and the two looked towards it to find Iori standing with a rag.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry," he stammered upon seeing them. "I was going to clean, but I…um…I'll just go." He turned around to leave.

"No, it's okay, Iori-kun," Hikari called to him. He froze. "If you want to clean in here, I won't be bothered by it."

"Oh…okay then," Iori replied as he turned back around, not lifting his gaze towards her. He bowed. "I hope I won't disturb you." And with that, he started polishing one of the vases on a table.

"Alright then," Jou began again, "why don't you practice a few more characters? Then we can end a bit early on this subject today."

"Sounds good!" she beamed, and she eagerly picked up the brush and started painting.

As Jou waited, he looked around the room fleetingly, letting his mind go off elsewhere once again. Then his eyes laid on Iori, who was polishing the vase, and he noticed that his eyes were flicking upwards every so often.

_Poor Iori-kun,_ Jou thought to himself. _He always looks so sad. Not today, though. He almost looks…_ He focused his eyes on the boy again. _Is he…angry?_

Iori raised his eyes again. And yes, he seemed to be…glaring, almost. At whom and why, Jou wasn't quite sure. He studied him, trying to decipher the boy's rage...

"Um…Kido-kun?" Hikari asked slowly, looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Ah! I spaced-out again! I'm sorry!" He got up and started bowing frantically once more, but Hikari just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Kido-kun. Here, how do these look?"

Jou looked down and inspected her work, and he couldn't help but notice that they were painted a little more hurriedly than the first set. But he smiled at that. "Someone was in a rush, huh?"

Hikari turned a little pink in embarrassment. "I guess I couldn't help it…"

Jou just laughed. "It's okay, Hikari-san. We can move on to history now."

"Great!" Hikari grinned as she immediately reached for the large book across the table and opened to the page where they had last read.

"Now I think we were talking about-"

The door opened again, and all three of the people in the room looked over towards it.

Mimi blinked in confusion and disbelief at first, but then she blushed_ bright_ red, exceedingly embarrassed. "Oh! Oh…I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! I was just exploring and I…I…I'm sorry!" She bowed deeply and prepared to turn right back around.

"No! It's fine!" Hikari quickly called back, and Mimi turned to look at her in interest. Hikari smiled. "You must be Mimi-chan, yes?"

"I…um…" She just nodded. "Yes, that would be me…how did you know?"

Hikari laughed. "I recognize you from when I walked in one day to meet you. I met Kouko-chan, but you were still sleeping. Kouko-chan told me your name."

"Oh! Well, um, it's nice to meet you, Hikari-san!" She bowed deeply again. "Oh, and sorry to you, too!" She bowed to Jou.

But Jou couldn't even respond. She…_she_ was one of Lord Taichi's new concubines? Usually he wasn't so crazy about the girls he picked, but this one…she was _undoubtedly_ the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! And suddenly, for the first time in his life, he felt truly _jealous_ of Lord Taichi. He had no desire to be a _daimyo_, just a doctor, but she…

She was gone, but he did not break his gaze. He just sat there, staring, the image of Mimi seared into his mind.

"Um…Kido-kun?"

No response.

"Kido-kun! Come back to earth!"

"Huh!? What!?" He suddenly snapped out of it, and he immediately looked towards Hikari, who was giggling uncontrollably. "Oh! I…uh…I…!"

"Someone was a bit taken by Mimi-chan, yes?" she teased with a glint in her eye.

Jou immediately turned scarlet and hysterically began to fret, futilely trying to deny it. "Oh, no! I-It's not like that! I-I was just spacing out again, I'm so sorry, Hikari-san! I swear, I-!"

But Hikari just started to laugh and laugh, and even Iori looked over to give a small smirk of amusement. "There's no need to deny it, Kido-kun," Hikari replied. Then she gave him a wink. "I won't tell anyone."

"I…I…" But Jou was at a loss. He knew he wasn't going to be able to lie. Instead, his face just fell. "Please don't. I don't think Lord Taichi would like it very much."

"Oh, it's no trouble, Kido-kun. Trust me, it's better if onii-chan just didn't know certain things." She gave him another wink.

Iori gave a quiet snort from across the room, but both Hikari and Jou barely noticed it.

"Okay…" Jou said slowly. "But…well…i-it's not like I can act on this…" He started to get more logical. "A-And she's just pretty! I mean…I haven't talked to her…I…" He drifted off.

"Well, then talk to her," Hikari said simply.

"No!" he exclaimed immediately. "It would be terrible if Lord Taichi found out, and maybe it's just best if I keep my distance anyway, I mean-"

"I think you're just shy," Hikari interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "If you're interested in her, then talk to her. Simple as that, really."

Jou stared at Hikari in disbelief. "But Hikari-san…that's not…socially correct…"

"Didn't I just tell you that I wouldn't tell anyone? Trust me. Love transcends social status; that's what I fervently believe."

"But this isn't love, Hikari-san, this…oh, I shouldn't be talking to you about this! It's not my place! Forgive me! Forgive me!" He got up and started bowing again.

Hikari held up her hand. "Kido-kun, there is no need to apologize. I like giving people advice on these kinds of things."

Jou blinked for a minute and then sat down in embarrassment. "Well…now that I think about what you said…I think that maybe you _are_ right, but…" He looked up meekly. "I'm just afraid of the potential consequences."

"I understand completely," Hikari replied, "but sometimes these kinds of things are worth the risk if you truly want them."

Jou smiled. "Does Lord Taichi ever come to you for advice?"

"On occasion, because sometimes he confuses the histories of some of the villages in our territory." Hikari giggled a bit. "But otherwise not really. I mean, usually he's not _that_ distressed about anything."

"_Hmm!_"

This time, Hikari and Jou noticed Iori's verbal amusement.

"What was that, Iori-kun?"

"Huh?" Iori looked up from the vase but then cast down his eyes again. "Oh…no, nothing, it's nothing…"

"No, what is it, Iori-kun?" Hikari inquired.

"Um…well…" He still wouldn't look at them. "It's not my place to tell you, Hikari-san."

"I will pardon you for it, because if it involves my brother, I would like to know." She studied him for a moment. "It _is_ about my brother, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Iori replied quietly, hesitatingly, fidgeting a bit.

"Well, let's hear it then."

"Uh…well…" He looked side-to-side nervously, and then he looked at Jou worriedly.

"Oh!" Jou exclaimed. "Don't worry; whatever it is, I didn't hear it from you." He held up his hand to swear it and nodded.

Iori gave a short nod and opened his mouth. "Lord Taichi…has fallen in love with the concubine Kouko-san."

"_What!?_" Jou's mouth dropped open in shock. "In _love!?_ With a _concubine!?_ That's…that's preposterous! That's awful! That's-!"

"That's _enough_ about my brother," Hikari interrupted, seething at him. Of course, Jou got up to bow several more times.

But Hikari's anger passed quickly, and she returned to her initial astonished state. She was so surprised, so shocked, that her eyes were wide and frozen. Suddenly, she started slowly shaking her head. "In love with…?"

"I-I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news…" Iori said slowly, shrinking back.

"No…" Hikari said. "It's not bad… I just…can't believe it…" Then she frowned. "I thought…I could have _sworn_…"

"What, Hikari-san?" Jou asked.

But Hikari just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing." She gave a small _huff._ "Well. I'll definitely be mentioning this to onii-chan... Don't look so frightened, Iori-kun, I won't mention your name."

Iori nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Hikari-san."

"Yes, this is definitely new...definitely strange. Well, I'm sure he's very confused right now, and I'm sure he wants help."

"Of course, Hikari-san!" Jou agreed adamantly, nodding enthusiastically.

Hikari then glanced at the history book, then Jou, and then gave a lopsided grin of sheepishness.

Jou sighed in amusement. "Let me guess: You _really_ don't feel like studying now."

Hikari smiled. "You guessed it!"

"Well, it's understandable." Jou laughed. "Your brother is more important right now...go to him."

Hikari got up and bowed. "Thank you, Kido-kun. I'm sorry today wasn't very productive."

"No, it's fine. Really it is." He got up and bowed deeper. "Good luck."

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow, then." And with that, Hikari walked out of the room, leaving Jou to collect the materials and give one more confused look at Iori.

But Iori was already gone.


	11. New Information

_New Information_

~*~

Time passed quicker than Koushirou could have ever imagined. Before he knew it, a few months had passed, and while he still missed his family back home, he had never felt so happy in his life. He loved to spend time chatting with the girls, Daisuke and Ken, Iori, and even Hikari would pop in to say hi every so often. He had become rather good at the _shamisen_, although embroidery still wasn't his forte. Nevertheless, he felt relaxed and calm; he and Sora would often meditate. But of course, there was always that bit of fear – that Lord Taichi would discover his secret, and this great life would disappear.

He and Lord Taichi had spent many a day together, talking, laughing, getting closer. Koushirou knew, without a doubt, that he was head-over-heels in love with him, and Lord Taichi never missed a chance to tell Koushirou that he felt the same. And while they had formed a close companionship, they had not even kissed. Koushirou was still trying to play "hard-to-get" because he felt as though it _was_ having somewhat of an effect on Lord Taichi, but he was also simply afraid – just _so_ afraid – of Lord Taichi's reaction to his discovery.

He couldn't even bear to think about it.

The few months he and Mimi had been in the _daimyo_'s court had been relatively uneventful. It was filled with simple pastimes and the incessant teasing of Sora at her secretly seeing Yamato.

Oh, and they were thoroughly convinced that Daisuke and Ken were having a secret love affair.

So that morning seemed like any other morning to Koushirou. Hikari's royal tutor, Jou, had stumbled his way through some excuse to spend time with Mimi, and he was sitting against the wall, rambling on about something as she politely listened. Koushirou had asked Mimi at some point if she reciprocated the feelings Jou _obviously_ had for her, but she had shaken her head no.

"Of course, Koushirou-kun, I think he's delightful. But you know…" She kind of shuffled uneasily at this. "I still kind of feel something for Lord Taichi. I know he's yours, but… I don't know. It's hard." She looked at him apologetically.

"I could never be mad at you for it," he told her. "Because I understand why you feel that way for him."

And that had been the end of that. Koushirou took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting his shoulders relax. He was supposed to be in a conversation with Sora and Miyako, but he had drifted off.

"Kouko-chan?"

He snapped back to the two girls. "Oh, I'm sorry, I kind of spaced-out."

"It's okay. Hey, could you do me a favor?" Miyako asked. "Next time you see Lord Taichi, ask him when we're going to see a Kabuki play next. I think we're long overdue, and you and Mimi-chan have never seen one." She grinned.

Koushirou sighed and shook his head. The whole court had been alerted Lord Taichi's sudden feelings for him through word-of-mouth, and many times, servants would come up to him to ask him to request something of Lord Taichi. But it was a rare occasion that he would ever agree.

But in this case, he _was_ somewhat eager to see a Kabuki play.

"Alright then, Miyako-chan, I will."

"Bingo!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I can't wait!"

Koushirou smiled and looked over at Mimi, who most likely had not said a word since Jou had walked in. _So unlike her,_ Koushirou thought to himself, amused. _But that's Jou-san._

He decided to walk over to find out what they were discussing.

"…and I asked Hikari-san if Lord Taichi had asked her for anymore advice about Kouko-chan, and what he had decided to do, and-oh! Hi, Kouko-chan."

Koushirou smiled as he sat down. "Sounds like I'd be pretty interested in this conversation."

Jou flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Kouko-chan! I can stop-"

"No, I want to hear what she said," Koushirou replied swiftly.

"Me, too," Mimi agreed.

"Well…alright then." Jou nodded. "Well, she said that he had been _extremely_ mad when she first approached him about it, but he ended up listening to her. Although apparently, she ended up just giving him advice on love more than anything." He grinned. "Lord Taichi has basically just been rambling on to her about how great you are, Kouko-chan. He won't even give thought to the future, because he doesn't even want to think about it."

_I don't want to think about it either,_ Koushirou lamented to himself.

"Well, I hate to say it," Mimi chimed in, "but he'll _have_ to at some point. I mean, sure, Kouko-chan will always be here as a concubine, but…" She looked at Koushirou. "He's going to have to marry someday."

"I know," Koushirou said quietly. "I'm prepared for that."

"Shogun Yagami is adamant about that," Jou said. "He's one of the most traditional shoguns in Japan. But any shogun would want his son to marry."

"Taichi-san–" Koushirou paused and winced. Everyone had told him that it was okay to call him that in front of them, but he still felt uncomfortable doing it. "Lord Taichi has only briefly told me about his father. But from what I've heard, he's incredibly strict."

Jou nodded. I was apprenticing for Sasaki-san the last time he came here, which was a few years ago, when Lord Taich first took over as _daimyo_. I'll never forget it." Koushirou and Mimi could sense that he was becoming frightened just by thinking about it. "He was so loud and demanding…not even his own advisors could have a say in anything he decided. It was as though they weren't even there. He just seemed so…harsh. Like war was the only thing important to him."

Koushirou's eyes widened as he heard that. _How could someone like Taichi-san come from such a monster?_

"He must have put a lot of stress on Lord Taichi over the years," Mimi said sadly. "And no one wants to marry someone they don't love."

"Hikari-san said that if Lord Taichi didn't find someone within a couple years, they would have to arrange a marriage, which is usually what happens, as I'm sure you know." Jou looked up, and both Mimi and Koushirou nodded knowingly. "Shogun Yagami would probably have agreed to do that no matter what, but accordingly to Hikari-san, when he met Yuuko-san he immediately fell in love with her. Apparently, he threw a big fight to marry her instead of his arranged candidate. So he has some sympathy." A pause. "But not much."

They sat in silence for a while, the chatter of Sora and Miyako in the background.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the washroom." Koushirou stood up and went out of the room. He didn't actually have to go; he just needed to walk around and think on this newly-acquired information in solitude.

Every time he went to walk around the mansion, he would always find a new hallway or a new room. He had tried to be careful, though; Mimi had accidentally walked-in on Hikari's tutoring session, and she had felt simply awful about it (then again, Jou probably never would have met her if she had not done that). But he hated anything associated with being rude, and so he found no reason not to be cautious.

As usual, he discovered a new hallway. It was much starker than a lot of the others, so he figured that he must be near the servants' quarters. But it was deserted, and it was so quiet that he was a bit disturbed by his aloneness.

_Maybe I should head back soon… They'll wonder where I am._

He went to turn around, but then he thought he heard voices.

Curious, he started down the hall again, trying his best to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb anyone. Indeed, there were voices – more specifically, a girl giggling. He frowned at this, and when he got to the corner, he peered around into the adjacent hallway.

And his eyes grew wide.

He could see Hikari's face, glowing with joy, as she looked up into the eyes of Yamato. His back was turned to Koushirou, but there was no mistaking that blond hair. He saw her throw her arms around him, close her eyes and murmur, "I love you."

He immediately pivoted and ran back to the room.


	12. Misconceptions

_Misconceptions_

~*~

Koushirou had never run so hard in his life.

_Why would Ishida-san do that to Sora-chan? _How_ could he? I don't understand._

He burst through the door and fell onto his knees, panting, feeling the confused looks turn towards him.

"Kouko-chan!" Mimi exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"I…" Koushirou tried to catch his breath. "I saw…"

"You saw what, Kouko-chan?" Miyako asked, extremely curious.

He caught his breath, but something was preventing him from replying. He just looked up, seeing everyone's puzzled – and perhaps slightly concerned – expressions. He looked at Sora, who was sitting so calmly, poised as usual, her hands gently folded in her lap. And he felt his stomach lurch.

He didn't want to tell her, to distress her; how could he disturb such grace? But he knew she had to know, he reassured himself during his hesitation, and he forced his mouth to form the words.

"Sora-chan… Ishida-san…"

She flinched as she heard his name. "Yamato-kun? Oh, _Kami-sama_, is something wrong?"

"He…" A pause. "I saw him…with…with Hikari-san." The last words were a whisper.

There was no sound – only shock. Everyone stared at Koushirou again with wide eyes, unable to believe what he had just reported.

"No…" Sora whispered, staring at her hands, petrified. "How could…? I don't… I don't understand…"

"Neither do I, Sora-chan," Koushirou concurred, feeling miserable. "I…I'm sorry."

"When you say 'with'," Miyako began slowly, "do you mean…?"

"No," Koushirou answered swiftly. "They were embracing…and I heard Hikari-san tell him that she loves him."

Again, there was only silence to meet those words.

"I just can't believe…_Hikari-san_…" Sora was shaking her head, tears forming in her eyes. Miyako and Mimi immediately rushed over to hug and console her.

"Did…did you catch any wind of this, Jou-san?" Mimi asked.

Jou shook his head, dumbfounded. "No. I mean, Hikari-san likes to give advice about love, so I suppose this is related, but… She never hinted that it was Ishida-san."

"Well, I think we ought to teach the guy a lesson!" Miyako suddenly cried, standing up defiantly.

"And how do you expect to go about that?" Mimi asked, skeptical.

"No." Sora's voice came sharply from behind her, and Miayko turned around. "I don't want that. I… I will talk to him myself."

Miyako sat back down without a word, looking kind of disappointed.

They sat there, the silence undisturbed for a short while, when suddenly they heard the sound of the door slide open.

Iori blinked a few times as he stared at the downcast looks in the room.

"Um…why is it so quiet?" he asked, a little confused. "It's _never_ this quiet in here."

"Oh, hi, Iori-kun," greeted Miyako. "We just…got some bad news."

"Oh?" Iori inquired. "What would that be?"

"Um…is it okay if I tell him?" Miyako asked Sora, turning around to her once more.

"I trust Iori-kun," Sora replied. It was obvious that she was trying hard not to cry.

Miyako nodded and turned back to Iori. "Kouko-chan saw Ishida-san and Hikari-san embracing, and Hikari-san told him that she loves him."

Iori's eyes went wide immediately. "Ishida-san? What?" He started shaking his head in confusion. "That…that doesn't make any sense… Are you _sure_, Kouko-san?"

"Well, yes," Koushirou replied, looking towards him. "I mean, I didn't get a _great_ look at him, but who else has blond hair like that?"

And suddenly, Iori's eyes softened, but they almost grew…mournful, in a way. He shrunk back and looked away, a mixture of sadness and even bitterness entering his face. "That…wasn't Ishida-san…"

"What?" everyone exclaimed at the same time. Sora looked up, her eyes glossy.

"That was Ishida-san's younger brother, Takaishi-san," he said simply. "He and Hikari-san have had private relations for quite sometime."

"Thank _Kami-sama_!" Miyako exclaimed. "Did you hear that, Sora-chan? Ishida-san is faithful to you!"

The tears were pouring down Sora's cheeks, but they were tears of joy. "I knew… I knew it couldn't have been true…"

"Takaishi?" Jou blinked a few times. "The scribe? Wow…I never would've guessed that," he mused out loud, shaking his head in disbelief. "They've been awfully good at hiding it."

"Easy for you to say," Iori practically snarled. "You're not the one who's walked in on them making out several times!"

"Ah, okay, okay!" Jou held up his hands in defense.

"I just can't believe Yamato-kun never told me he had a brother." Sora frowned. "Why wouldn't he? A scribe isn't so low to be embarrassed about it."

Iori hesitated. "Well actually… It's a rather strange story."

They all looked back at him. "Now that I think about it, it must be," Miyako commented. "Why don't they have the same last names?"

Iori took a deep breath and exhaled. Just as he was about to begin: "Oh! I brought your lunch, if you haven't noticed. Here." He quickly passed everything out, and once everyone had started eating, he began to tell the story.

"Ishida-san's father was a great warrior many years ago," he explained. "He often would be away from home and would leave his wife alone to take care of Ishida-san while he was in battle. But when his wife got pregnant with Takaishi-san, she decided to temporarily live with an aunt a few villages away so she could assist her if needed. But a few days after Takaishi-san was born, the village was attacked, robbed, and set on fire by bandits. Their mother was killed, and Ishida-san assumed that Takaishi-san was lost as well. So he escaped and made his way all the way back to his home village. And he and his father lived believing that Takaishi-san was lost."

He paused.

"But a family who escaped the fire discovered Takaishi-san when they came back to gather any belongings that may have been left behind or spared from the fire. He apparently immediately enticed them, plus they were having trouble having kids of their own, so they raised him. By a stroke of luck, Takaishi-san studied hard enough to become a scribe for Lord Taichi. And apparently, Ishida-san realized how much he resembled him when he came here. After he approached him and they talked, they realized they were brothers."

Then suddenly, he got very quiet.

"Takeru-um-Takaishi-san really helped me cope with everything when I first came here. He…he's my best friend here. And that's why I get so mad when Ishida-san doesn't recognize him to be his brother or doesn't mention him. I think I'm the only person who's known about it, although maybe Hikari-san and Lord Taichi do, too. Takaishi-san thinks it's because he feels guilty for having left him behind in the village, but Takaishi-san has long acknowledged that it wasn't his fault. I always try to comfort him about it, though…" He trailed off, seemingly lost in his thoughts and feelings.

There was silence for a moment, and then:

"You love him," Sora said simply.

Iori's eyes grew wide as he almost jumped back in fear and frantically started protesting.

"I do not! I have no romantic feelings for him! I have no idea what you're talking about! I…!"

But Mimi and Miyako were already giggling, and Koushirou and Jou couldn't help but look at him suspiciously.

"Iori-kun, you're bright red!" Miyako cried, pointing and giggling uncontrollably.

"I…uh…I…!" Iori touched his face to find out that it was hot. "Um…enjoy your lunch!" And he quickly bowed, snatched the tray, and slipped out the door.

That's when Miyako and Mimi held each other as they burst out laughing.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Iori would fall in love!" Miyako exclaimed.

"But it's so _cute_, though!" Mimi laughed. "Poor Iori-kun!"

Koushirou only smiled as he watched the two, shaking his head. _Someone else who is like me…_

"Hmm…"

"Huh?" Koushirou turned to Jou. "What is it, Jou-san?"

"This explains that…" Jou was musing out loud.

"Explains what?"

Jou looked up at Koushirou. "The one day Mimi-chan accidentally walked into Hikari's study room, Iori was in there cleaning at the same time. And I noticed that he seemed to be _glaring_ at something…or someone." He paused. "It must've been towards Hikari-san."

"Oh…" Koushirou felt a pang of pity. "He must be incredibly jealous of her…"

Jou nodded again. "I feel bad for him, especially when it's clear that their bond is strong."

"But from what I remember of seeing Hikari-san and Takaishi-san, they probably have very strong feelings for one another," Koushirou commented somewhat sadly.

"Unrequited love…" Jou sighed heavily and mournfully as he looked towards Mimi. "It's the worst kind…"

"Yes…" Koushirou stared at his hands and suddenly remembered his own dilemma, feeling knots form in his stomach. He had his own problems to face.

_If Taichi-san didn't love me in return…I don't know what I'd do._


End file.
